Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horology and, in particular, to methods and devices for time measurement using an electrical time base. More particularly, the present invention relies on the operation of a device, which may be a solid-state device, with methods and systems pertaining thereto, for measuring time without an oscillator, oscillating element, or oscillating circuit and without a continuous power source. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to accomplishing commercial transactions in manners that employ said device for its unique horological characteristics.
Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous, and as the size and cost of electronic circuits continues to be reduced, electronic devices continue to be incorporated in an increasing number of consumer products. As an example, paper greeting cards that play music when opened are no longer considered a novelty. Technical progress has been made on flexible circuits that will allow electronic circuits to created in a variety of shapes and to be embedded into more products.
Inexpensive electronic devices can be categorized based upon their power requirements or associated power systems. Some electronic devices have a variety of functions that may require the device to be powered by an external power source, such as an electrical outlet via an AC-DC adapter, while some devices require one or more batteries. Other devices may require both types of power sources: an external power source for enabling most functions, and a small battery for powering minor functions, such as a clock or timekeeping function, while not connected to an external power source or while “turned off”. Small electronic devices frequently incorporate a small, flat battery, similar to those that power electronic watches, merely to power a clock circuit. Generally, the battery powers some type of time base oscillator or pulse generator that measures the passage of units of time.
The incorporation of a battery into an electronic device solely for a simple clock function creates several disadvantages. Chemical batteries present potential chemical leak and disposal hazards and are relatively expensive compared to the cost of fabricating a tiny electronic circuit. Batteries tend to have a short shelf life, especially compared to the useful life of the electronic circuits that they accompany. In addition, batteries are sometimes several times larger than the electronic circuit to which they are connected, thereby placing design restrictions on the electronic device.
Electronic time base oscillators are assumed to be necessary for small, electronic, horological devices, but the accompanying batteries have many inherent disadvantages. Hence, typical technology constrains the conception of other devices, consumer products, or consumer services that might incorporate a time measurement function.
The patents that are referenced hereinabove provide an advancement of electronic horological technology by introducing a time cell, which is a simple, electronic, horological device that acts as an electrostatic hourglass. In general, an insulated, charge storage element is charged, which gives the charge storage element a known electric potential with respect to points outside its insulating medium. Over a period of time, the charge storage element then discharges the electrostatic charge through its insulating medium through some type of physical process, thereby reducing the electric potential of the charge storage element. At a given point in time, the electric potential of the charge storage element is observed, either directly or indirectly. By knowing the beginning electric potential of the charge storage element, the observed electric potential at the given point in time, and the discharge rate of the charge storage element, an elapsed time period can be determined for a given point in time.
A time cell has many physical advantages over other types of electronic clocks, particularly with respect to the battery issue that is noted above. In contrast to typical horological technology, a time cell provides electronic time measurement without a continuous energy source, such as a battery or an AC or DC power supply, particularly without use of chemical reactions or radioactive materials. Moreover, a time cell provides electronic time measurement without an oscillator, an oscillating circuit, a beat or pulse counter, or any other type of electric time base oscillator. Hence, a time cell is a small timekeeping device that is hermetically sealed and essentially impervious to external physical effects except extreme temperatures and extreme radiation. As such, a time cell has a small size, a simple fabrication, and a low unit cost.
Although a time cell has an inherent disadvantage because the time cell itself does not have an externally perceivable indicator, in which case a human cannot directly observe and interpret an indicator for an elapsed time period as measured by the time cell, a time cell is still useful for many applications or products in which a display of the timekeeping substance or device is not necessary. The present patent application is directed to various manners of employing time cells to perform horological functions within commercial transactions, wherein multiple embodiments employ time cells in different ways to capture the multiple advantages that are provided by the unique horological characteristics of a time cell.